Waiting for Yesterday
by ParadiseFears
Summary: Sometimes I wish I had never met you, because then I could go to sleep at night not knowing there was someone like you out there. -Vivian Sullivan.  -*Wade Barrett Love Story*-
1. Prologue

Its been about 2 years or so since I fled from the hospital. I've only been in touch once with somebody related to WWE, and that was AJ. She was the girl I had met who had that small argument with Natalya by the pool the day we became friends. It was just once about half a year ago. We had met accidentally at a restaurant while she was on a date with her boyfriend, Daniel Bryan. She told me how everyone kept searching for me, Wade asked where I was and he went through some hard times while I was gone. I can't say that I was proud of my decision. Of course, AJ didn't know I was immortal. I was just trying to conceal my identity along with trying to prevent somebody else from getting hurt because of my choices. I explained to her half of why I left and begged her not to tell anyone. Silently, she nodded accepting my request.

Even now, I still watch WWE. Its just once a while, just to check how everyone is doing. Recently though, the Big Show made a botch causing Wade to dislocate a shoulder. Natalya ran by his side while he was in pain but he refused her care and walked by himself, flinching, backstage. I could tell Natalya was still in love with Wade and it makes me think why she tried to hook me up with him. It still bothers me, even to this day.

Right now, I'm lining up in line for Raw. Yes, I'm actually gonna see them physically, but I guess its kind of good. Considering the fact that Wade has a dislocated elbow, I won't be able to see him. I actually planned on seeing AJ, that's why I got backstage pass. I kind of smiled to myself at that thought but then my smile disappeared as I caught a small glimpse of Natalya, already in her ring attire, helping Wade out of a car. I wondered to myself what he was doing here. Natalya turned our way. Her eyes caught mine and for a split second, it seemed like she knew it was me under all of this change.

* * *

><p>My name is Vivian Rhea Sullivan, as you may have known from my previous times with Wade, Natalya, in the chapters of my life. I am an immortal and I've lived to be 258 years old. While having a normal get away from France to Florida, I met WWE Superstar Wade Barrett with unsure feelings. It was when later on that I realized that I loved him and even to this day, I still do.<p>

I left Florida when I got Wade involved in a car accident & also when I found out about the relationship Wade and Natalya once had and the lingering feelings that Natalya still had for Wade.

I left because I didn't want Natalya to be hurt the way I was back in the past with the situation with Aaron and Katee.

But actually, I believe that I'm just inflicting pain in myself and when I do that, it reminds me that I'm alive. That this isn't all a dream and that I actually have lived for a hundred years or so.

Anyways, the moment I arrived in a new place where I would take on another identity, with the same name though, I changed myself. I literally changed myself, as in changed my looks.

Yes, I'm still "28", in the eyes of others. And still, looking young.


	2. Chapter 1

As the show came to a wrap, everyone started leaving. I went out and asked an employee about backstage. I showed them my backstage pass and they led me there. Finally, I saw AJ talking with Daniel about the following scenes they were talking about on the next show. I crept up behind her and surprised her with a slight squeal. She jumped, frightened by my surprise.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed, giving me a slight punch on the shoulder. "You almost killed me there for a second."

I stood by as she continued her talk with Daniel Bryan. Instead of waiting for them to finish though, I decided to have a look around. I've only been in an arena that WWE was occupying and that was the night of the accident, and besides, this was a different arena with different characteristics to it. While I was walking around, I was basically looking all over the place. I failed to notice where I was going. I bumped into... Wade.

"Crap! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking on where I was going." I briefly apologized but he said nothing. Instead he gazed at me. I snapped my fingers and he got back to reality.

"Oh, sorry about that. You just- you reminded me of somebody I once knew." Just then, Natalya ran up from behind him. Taking his hand in hers, she wrapped it just the way she did back at the hospital. "Do you need anything?" She asked, pulling Wade closer to her. She laid her head on his shoulder, the arm that wasn't broken.

"No... I just bumped into him by accident."

"You really should watch yourself, I mean, he has a broken elbow. You could make it worse just by putting slight pressure on it." In the nearby distance, I heard AJ calling out for me. I nodded my head shyly at them and went towards AJ's voice.

Wade's POV

"Is everything okay, Stu?" Natalya asked, tugging on the sleeve of my shirt. I shook her off and sighed, shaking my head.

"Its- Its nothing... She just reminded me of somebody I kn-" She cut me off. "Vivian. She reminded you of Vivian, right?" I nodded my head and without any words spoken between us, she returned me to my locker room. She left me alone to think about that meeting, thank god she was a sweetheart.

"She just... That girl resembled Vivian too much. Especially when we first met, but she was too polite..." I placed my head in my hands. Staring at the blank floor, I bit down on my lip. I smoothed down my hair, tugging out my collar. "No, Stu. She's not Vivian. Vivian's gone. She's disappeared and she's never coming back." I told myself. This was the only way that I could actually make it through my life.

I was a complete mess when I learned that she fled. I kept blaming myself for every little thing that made me reminisce the times we shared. I missed her laugh, her smiles... Even the fake ones. I missed being with her despite the fact that it was a one sided love, I just miss her. And I still love her, but Natalya and I are a pair now. She thinks that I'm over Vivian, but with that incident now, she's doubting it. I'm sure of that. "She's gone, Stu. Get over it." With one last tug at my collar, I got out to find Natalya waiting for me. She was already changed. Looking up at me, she smiled. She grabbed my hand and led me back to the hotel.


End file.
